


and after the fire a still small voice

by Vel_es



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Share a Brain Cell (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Headcanon, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_es/pseuds/Vel_es
Summary: There are many misconceptions about the creation of the world(In which God ships Aziraphale and Crowley. A lot.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	and after the fire a still small voice

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this headcanon for a while and I felt the need to share. Honestly I don't think that Crowley was Raphael before he fell and I usually avoid that trope, but I also liked this idea too much not to indulge.  
> Will probably come back later to edit some more. 
> 
> Title taken from the Bible, 1 Kings 19:11 (KJV)

There are many misconceptions about the creation of the world.

It is indeed true that speaking, rather a lot of speaking, was involved. With the sky, for instance – the Almighty said _let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters_ , and lo and behold - there was the sky. The dry land, the night and the day – it all went in a similar fashion. So, it is rather easy to assume that everything that ensued was also created this way. The thing is, though, at some point the Almighty got down to creating actual life, and never let it be said that She does not have a soft spot for her children. They have always been a bit of a special case, if you will.

From a practical standpoint, it simply meant that with Her children, She took her time. She did not so much speak, as sing them into existence - moulding each and every soul with tender care, breathing life and warmth into the very core. Every soul has once been in Her presence, and it is not something that a soul forgets. And so even though many of Her children have been sent down to Earth, and cut off from Her direct presence, She was never further than a heartbeat away. God’s melody reverberates in every living thing.

What may be interesting, it is also the case that when certain souls get together, the echoes become much stronger. It was a little side project of Hers. Take for instance Adam and Eve: when She first saw how lonely Adam got, she took one of his ribs, and from that she created Eve. It did not mean, of course, that they were created with a piece missing, or dependent on each other – they were still separate and complete beings. What it did mean, however, was that their souls knew closeness the same way they knew Her light. While other beings were capable of reaching this kind of understanding, it usually took them a bit longer. As it were, when Adam and Eve first saw each other, there was never a ‘hello’, only a ‘welcome back’ - for there was truly not a time when she wasn’t with him.

Admittedly, it was not Her only side project like this, but the previous one got a tad complicated. The first time She attempted this kind of thing, it was because of the utterly miserable look on Her darling Raphael’s face. She was aware that he never felt truly at home with the heavenly host. And even though She had a strict policy against interfering with most of Her children’s affairs, She figured sending somebody special to keep him company wouldn’t hurt. So, carefully picking out a single feather from his black wings, the Almighty made another angel, at that time still called Azi-Raphael. Things happened, and before the two could meet properly, Raphael fell. But it’s not like demons are that much different from angels – they are of the same original stock, after all. They still echo Her ancient melody; they just tend to not listen to it anymore.

She would admit that when She saw Aziraphale and Crowley standing on the Eastern wall of Eden together, She thought her project finally came to fruition. That was only partially true. Of course, She could already see from Crowley’s smitten expression as the angel confessed to his recent transgression (that little minx!) that She got at least part of it right. What She did not foresee, however, was that in the process of linking their souls, She somehow managed to leave Aziraphale and Crowley with one solitary brain cell to share. As it would become visible in the upcoming centuries, they were a bit slow on the uptake with the whole destined-to-be-together thing.

Nevertheless, the Almighty could not help but smile as in the far distance Adam moved to take Eve’s hand, and Aziraphale raised his wing to shelter Crowley from the oncoming storm. There had been very few days still, and there were many more to come.

Her darling children may be a bit slow, but they would figure it out eventually; of that She could be certain.

Be that as it may, some things are truly ineffable.


End file.
